Back Again
by Kaichusarus
Summary: I has been seven years since the digidestined left, but they received a message from a friend, that the world was in trouble again. They meet new digidestined, new friends and new enemies that threat both the digital world and the human world...KojiOC
1. New Friends

Title: Back Again

Summary: I has been seven years since the digidestined left, but they received a message from a friend, that the world was in trouble again. They meet new digidestined, new friends and new enemies that threat both the digital world and the human world.

---

It has been 7 years since we last set foot in the digital world. Seven years since we last saw our friends, our partners and the beautiful world we fought so hard for.

In those seven years some things have changed, while others didn't change at all.

The one thing that hasn't changed is how close all of us are. We may live apart and go to different schools, we still hang out as much as we can. We all meet at the park across from the train station that changed our lives. We usually go every other Friday and spend the whole day together, doing anything fun.

One thing that has changed is the relationship between Takato and Zoey. They started dating about a year after we came back. At first J.P. hated their relationship, but after a while he noticed how happy they both were, he said that as long as they were happy he was fine with it.

Takato has changed a lot to and we are glad about that. All of us have changed since we are all, now, 18 years old and Tommy is 16 years old. But, his changes are the most significant. He is a lot more mature than before, which is why Zoey started dating him.

Out of all six of us, Takato is the most adamant of going back to the digital world.

Tommy has also changed too and I'm not talking about the three foot difference in his height. He is not afraid and shy like he was when we first met him. He is braver and willing to stand up for his friends and stand up against his older brother.

My relationship with my twin brother is even better than before. When we first came back, our dad hated that we were spending so much time together, but once he saw how much I changed, he allowed it. Now our parents are spending some time together, he is even helping pay for our mothers health bills so she doesn't have to work two jobs to take care of Koichi.

I am also not a loner anymore, I have changed for the better… and Koichi thinks it's time that I have a girlfriend.

---

Right now, I am sitting in front of the train station waiting for my partner in my Literature Art class, so we can work on a project that we have to complete, and unfortunately I have a girl as a partner. I have nothing against my partner being a girl, it's just that she is incredibly beautiful, and Koichi loves teasing me about it.

The teacher gave us partners on the first day of class…

"_Okay class, now that the attendance is taken, I want to tell you the rules of my classroom, there are only three." The teacher started._

"_Rule one – Raise hand to speak."_

"_Rule Two – Do not be late to class without an excuse."_

"_Rule Three – Do not copy work."_

"_Also, in order for you to do your best in my class, I give you partners that will stay until the end of the school year." This caused a lot of groans from the room._

"_Now, everyone in here is seniors, so you all know the importance of passing this class. Okay, lets start…"_

"_Kikukru and Sina"_

…

…

…

"_Minamoto and __Suzuki." _

"_Okay, now that everyone has your partners, you will sit together."_

…

About five minutes later I see her walking up. This is the first time we have seen each other out of our annoying and plain uniforms.

I'm wearing a pair of dark blue pair of jeans and a black tee. When she came closer I saw her in a pair of loose black pants with lots of pockets with an orange jacket around her waist and a white tank top. She had her long blond hair in a loose ponytail. She also had her light green pin messenger bag(a messenger bag that has lots of pin all over the place).

"Hey." She says once she came close.

"Hey Naima."

"I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, I wasn't. You ready to go to the museum?"

"Yep. Let's get on the train." She said with a smile.

Once we got on the train, we took seats next to each other with Naima next to the window.

---

About twenty minutes later, we got off the train and walked the two block to the Art Museum.

"Okay, so what's the first thing we have to do?"

She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Well, we have to choose a painting and describe, in paragraph, what it means to us."

That took us a while to decide on a painting. After about 45 minutes, we decided on Van Gogh's painting "Starry Night."

After the Museum, we decided to go to a small café.

We spent a while there just sitting, I was watching people walk by, while Naima was doing something in a book.

'_It looks like she is sketching something,'_

"Hey Naima."

"Yep." She replied looking up from the book.

"What are you doing?"

"Just sketching." She replied with a small blush. "Do you want to see?"

"Sure." I replied with a smile. She handed the booklet to me and looked away, blushing.

The book was a hard covered black leather. The first picture was just a single word…NIX.

"Who's Nix?"

"Me. My friends used to call me that; I never knew how they came up with it." She told me with a laugh.

"I like it." I replied, causing her to blush again.

After that picture was of a bird sitting on a branch and it looked like it was singing.

The next picture was of a little boy sitting on a swing by himself.

The next few were of kids playing sports like soccer and football(American). One was a football player in mid catch.

The last one was of…me. The picture was me sitting in the chair looking out at the people walking by with a small smile on my face.

"You drew me?" I asked surprised.

"Yea. I couldn't help it."

I was going to reply, but my cellphone started to ring.

"Sorry."

"Its okay. I don't mind."

"Hello?"

"_Hey Koji. Where are you?" Takuya asked. I heard Zoe and Tommy in the background laughing and joking around._

"At a café. How about you?"

"_The park. We were wondering if you wanted to meet us and go the visiting fair today. It's that last day for it."_

"I would, but I'm with a friend."

"_Well ask him."_

"Its not a him."

"_Oh…you bad boy, Koji. Ask her than, you guys can go as a date."_

"All right, hold on."I said with a sigh. "Hey, Nix." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah?" She asked with a smile.

"Do you want to go to that visiting fair, that's in town. Some of my friends want to go."

"Really? I wanted to go too. I would love to go."

"Okay cool. Guys she said she would love to."

"_All right. Now we can see your girlfriend." Takuya said with a laugh._

"Whatever. See you guys at the park." I hung up on him once I finished and stood. "You ready Nix?"

"Yea. Are you going to start calling me that?"

"If you don't mind. I like it."

"Sure you can call me that, I don't mind." She replied with a smile…

And with that…we left to the park…to see the others.

BY : The Original Nix

Okay guys, here is chapter 1…if you want me to continue, I just want three people to review this story.


	2. Jealously and Revelations

---

Title: Back Again

Chapter Title: Jealously and Revelations

---

**Last Time:**

I was going to reply, but my cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry."

"Its okay. I don't mind."

"Hello?"

"_Hey Koji. Where are you?" Takuya asked. I heard Zoe and Tommy in the background laughing and joking around._

"At a café. How about you?"

"_The park. We were wondering if you wanted to meet us and go the visiting fair today. It's that last day for it."_

"I would, but I'm with a friend."

"_Well ask him."_

"Its not a him."

"_Oh…you bad boy, Koji. Ask her than, you guys can go as a date."_

"All right, hold on."I said with a sigh. "Hey, Nix." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah?" She asked with a smile.

"Do you want to go to that visiting fair, that's in town? Some of my friends want to go."

"Really? I wanted to go too. I would love to go."

"Okay cool. Guys she said she would love to."

"_All right. Now we can see your girlfriend." Takuya said with a laugh._

"Whatever. See you guys at the park." I hung up on him once I finished and stood. "You ready Nix?"

"Yea. Are you going to start calling me that?"

"If you don't mind. I like it."

"Sure you can call me that, I don't mind." She replied with a smile…

And with that…we left to the park…to see the others.

**This Time: **

We were heading to the park, which was luckily only 10 blocks away. Whenever we would pass a group of boys that looked at her, I would walk closer to her and put my arm around her possessively, which caused her to look at me and smile.

When we finally arrived at the park, everyone kept asking Nix all kinds of questions. But, what surprised me the most was when Koichi hugged her. I felt a tightening in my chest…

_Was I jealous of him hugging her? Did I already like her that much to make me so jealous of my own brother?_

"So what's your name? I heard Zoe asked, pulling me out of my confused mind.

"Naima, but some people call me Nix for some reason."

"Oh, I like it. How long have you known Koji?"

"Umm...I guess since freshman year. We were in math together."

"Oh really." Then I saw Zoe pull her away from the boys and sit on a bench behind us, talking.

'They_ are probably talking about girl stuff.' I thought to myself with a smile, knowing that they are getting along together._

"So Koji. Takuya started. "Are you too dating?"

"No." I replied but I felt that tightening in my chest came back.

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't know."

"I saw the way you looked we he hugged her."He started with a smirk. "So you like her?"

"I don't know." I repeated looking at her and seeing her laugh with Zoe.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked confused. "Do you like her?" He asked again.

"Yes."

"Okay. Why do you like her?"

"Well." I started. For the first time I looked at her in a different way, trying to see what I liked about her, which was easier than I thought it would be. "I like how she is always relaxed and she can make anyone smile. Even though she hates talking about her past, she stills smiles. And that she is able to draw anything she sees or thinks of."

"Have you told her?"

"No." I said, looking at her talking with my friends on the bench next to Zoe. They are talking like they have known each other for years.

While Takuya and I were talking, the boys moved closer to the girls. J.P. and Tommy are standing in front on the bench, while, much to my displeasure, Koichi is sitting next to Naima with a smile on his face. This causes me to get that tightness again.

"Okay let's get going." Takuya yelled to the group. "You're welcome, man." He whispered to me, nodding toward Naima walking towards me.

On the way there, J.P., Tommy and Koichi were walking in front of the group, laughing about something stupid J.P. said. Takuya and Zoe were walking together with his arm around her shoulders. Then Naima and I were walking in the back.

"I'm glad to see that my friends like you." I told her, looking ahead watching them laughing and joking around.

"Yea, I like them too." She replied with a smile. "What were you and Takuya talking about? You looked confused and upset while you guys were talking." She asked with a concerned face.

"Its nothing, don't worry about it."

"Oh, okay." Then she looked away from me, which caused my chest to tighten again.

I reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure her that I am okay and she didn't have to worry. She looked at me with a small smile and looked ahead, her hand still in mine. I moved my hand slightly, so our fingers could be intertwined together and squeezed her hand. She started to smile again and walked closer to me.

---

---

It took us about an hour to arrive at the fairgrounds. Tommy and J.P. were complaining about the distance after the first 5 block, but we all ignored them. The whole way there Takuya and Zoey were flirting with each other, which was starting to get kind of annoying.

As soon as we walked through the gates J.P., Tommy and Koichi ran off to have some fun.

"See ya, love birds." Koichi stated laughing.

"Okay, so what should we do first?" Takuya asked with his arm still around Zoe.

"Well we could go get some prizes." Zoe suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." I commented, looking at Naima for her approval and was answered with a smile and nod.

Once she saw this, Zoey grabbed Naima and pulled her away, forcing our linked fingers apart.

"Come on boys, you guys need to get us some prizes." Zoey said linking her arm with Nix.

"Alright, lets go." Takuya stated with a smile toward his girlfriend and walking forward.

After that we just walked for a while, looking at all of the shops that they had. We heard quiet comments from the girls in front of girls in front of us when they saw a cute stuffed animal at one of the many shops and games.

"Aww." We heard one of the girls say, alter noticing that it was Zoey. "Look at the bear, its so cute." Zoe said pointing at a light purple teddy bear with a red ribbon. In the teddy bears arms was a little purple and red heart with the words 'Love Ya.'

"I like that one, I think it's cute." Nix replied while looking at a light green bunny with a white bow around its neck. The bunny was holding a green and white wavy-striped star with the words 'I Wuv You' is sparkly gold letters.

"Hey it looks like that's our cue, Koji." Takuya stated looking at me with a smile. Once he saw that the girls were walking away, he pulled me toward the game.

The game was pretty easy. All we had to do is knock down 6 bottles that were positioned up in a pyramid. I got them on the first try, which pissed off Takuya since he missed on the first try, almost hitting them.

Once we got the prizes, we walked back to them. Takuya grabbed Zoe and pulled her back against his chest, which scared her at first, until she heard his voice her ear. Once she saw the bear she squealed and jumped in his arms, kissing him.

I walked up to Naima and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into my chest. She looked up at me with a smile and I placed the bunny in her arms, looking away from her with a blush. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile and pull the bunny to her chest, which it made me smile slightly. I saw her move and the next thing I know I feel her lips on my cheek. I quickly turn to face her, with a surprised expression on my face, only to see her smile and grab my hand and pull me toward Takuya and Zoe. The blush was still plastered on my face.

"Lets go meet up with the others." She stated walking next to them. She moved her hand so it became intertwined with mine once again. I returned the movement with a squeeze of my hand and pulled her closer to me.

We all decided to meet up at the rollercoaster. After looking around the entrance for the other three, we decided to go to the tiny café and sit outside while we waited for the boys. Knowing that we were going to ride a rollercoaster, we decided not to get anything to eat.

"Hey guys." Takuya stated calling us all to attention.

"Yea." I answered.

"I'm taking Zoe to the gift shop, so you guys want to come?" He asked.

"No, we will just sit here and rest, until the boys finally get here."

"Okay, have fun." He stated. I knew he had a second meaning to that comment, but I let it slide. I was comfortable just sitting outside with Naima resting her head against my shoulder, doodling on a napkin.

I didn't mind her leaning on me, to be honest, I quite liked it. And, yea, I know it does sound every uncharacteristic of me.

I wished she would notice how much I really like her, but, I want to. I just can't think of how to tell her how I feel.

I may have changed since visiting the digital world, but I still have the conflict of expressing my emotions to the people I care about other than my family.

While she was doodling on the napkin, I would, every once in a while, look at what she was drawing. When she first started she drew the bunny I had won for her earlier, which was still tucked snuggly in her arm. Later on she added some butterflies and flowers surrounding the bunny.

But, when I was some boys, whom appeared our age, come and sit at the table next to us, I put my arm around her shoulders possessively, all the while keeping my eyes on them. I saw them look at her with satisfied smirks, but once the noticed my arm around her; they turned back and decided to turn their attention to another girl who was sitting with two younger kids, about the age of 12 or 13. Next to her there was another boy around 17 or 18, whom looked almost exactly like the girl.

In front of our table was a lone boy, around 15, who was reading a book and every few minutes he would look at his phone and then look up at the crowd.

I looked out at the crowd and saw the three idiots we have been waiting for, walking with Zoe and Takuya.

"Look who we found." Takuya stated with a laugh.

I just shook my head and I heard a laugh coming from the girl under my arm. I looked down at her and saw a smile on her face, while looking at our friends coming toward us.

"So, are we still going to ride the rollercoaster?" I heard Koichi ask.

"Yea, if J.P. isn't too scared." I stated with a laugh.

"I'm not scared and I'll prove it." J.P. retorted while standing up. "Lets go."

And with that we were off to the rollercoaster….


End file.
